


A Cutting-Edge Romance

by HibiscusLotus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Crossover Pairings, F/F, Highschool AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibiscusLotus/pseuds/HibiscusLotus
Summary: (Normal Highschool AU, No Killing Game, All Game Crossover)Hope's Peak Academy, where each student has one class and the rest of the day is spent in their time, most wonderfully forming bonds with the other students that they reside with.  Toko Fukawa eagerly awaits to choose her course, writing of course, yet finds herself in a different location and now heading to the Dark Arts Course. Her eye catches Sonia Nevermind, a regal princess who to her resembles Togami in appearance and talent. Sonia does the same once she discovers Toko's alter ego as Syo. A battle for love and attention where the winning pair will only end up with the perfect, cutting edge, romance.
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware Sonia's country says she will marry a plain-looking man in a white shirt, but that's no fun in a shipping story, is it?

_How did I even get here?_ Toko's thoughts grumbled as she stomped down the hallway. _The three years I've been here and never in my life has this happened to me before!_ She tugger her braids as anger-relief. Toko's intense discontent came from the fact that in her last year of Hope's Peak Academy, she would be a part of the Dark Arts class instead of her usual writing course. Not that she necessarily liked her usual course mates, it consisted of her, Ai, and Hifumi. She found herself pathetically having to cling to a computer for assistance when Hifumi was a bother, spouting on about his fanfiction and 2D girls, and clinging to Ai didn't help all that much each as Hifumi was even more attached to her 2D appearance. Their teacher was a bear, Shirokuma which she didn't necessarily hate, just found their appearance odd. Though, all the teachers here were bears so she knew that would stay the same. Her classmates, though despised, she found herself begrudgingly preferring Hifumi over whatever horrors awaited her in the dark arts class. She hadn't even entered yet, but she could already imagine whatever cultist would be there, and what rituals would ensue. 

Finally, she reached the classroom. She scoffed at the door and she grabbed its knob. Her body shivered, feeling all the germs from the disgusting people that had already come here. She considered just skipping or going to the headmaster to complain, but if she hadn't even attended the class yet he'd probably say something along the lines of 'Why don't you try it first?" or 'You can't judge a book by its cover! You of all people should know that Toko,' and Toko would think _A_ _ctually you can judge a book by its cover, that's what the book cover is supposed to do!_ but never enough coward to say it out loud. She grumbled some more the door, probably having just stood there doing nothing but grasping the door handle for three of her five minutes left before she was considered late, before making a decision. "Tsk" she didn't mean to spit like that out loud, but she just saw it as more of a bad omen of what would come from the classroom. _I'll attend fully today to say that I tried it, then complain to the headmaster._

The doorknob twisted, and Toko unlocked the door walking in with a timid posture. She scanned the room and looked at the appearance at everyone, the boy with a strange mask, the boy with a cape, and the boy with ridiculous colored hair, and five hamsters were what she saw first. _I knew it, this class is filled with nothing but weirdos, egotists, and loudmouths! And what's with that masked dude? Is he some kind of predator? Should he be allowed around kids?_ Toko now appeared visibly terrified and considered just turning around and say that she entered the wrong class, but scanned the room once more, noting that she didn't pay attention to every single kid there. She had only paid notice to the kids she had never seen before but still missed some. There was a cute girl with a cute little magician hat on, and some other 3rd years that she recognized. Celestia, Hagakure, Junko, and Mukuro were all there and though she hadn't gotten close with them, she hadn't gotten close with anyone in her entire time at Hope's Peak really, it was nice for her to see some familiar faces. Though, she thought all of them were weirdos as well, she thought Junko stuck out the most with her bright hair, but knowing her personality she thought she fit in just fine. Then her eyes noticed one last girl and Toko gasped as her face turned red, she believed this girl stuck out in the class even more than Junko did. 

It was what Toko would describe as the perfect girl, visually at least, though she truly prayed the girl wouldn't turn out to be Enoshima 2.0. Her hair was blonde, well-kept, and nicely done. She stood with good posture, and her clothes were regal and nicely arranged. The girl glanced at Toko, everyone was glancing, she had just made a sound after all, but Toko was too enchanted by the girl's beauty to notice. Her eyes pierced through Toko's heart and her knees felt weak. _Is this what love at first sight is?_ Then she realized why the girl attracted her so much. She reminded her so much of Togami. Toko's heart melted even more just thinking of her one and only if anything she wished that she had accidentally chosen the same FACS course as Togami instead of this grim, creepy class. She began squirming before her trance was broken and she noticed the entire class was watching her. She squealed, grabbing her braids and stuttering out an apology. _Way to go Toko, great first impression._ She beat herself up. _Well, it's not like you'll be seeing these losers anymore after this._

The class was standing around a blue painted circle with a pentagon inside. Candles lit up the dim room which didn't have electric lights, unlike Toko's writing class and she guess every other. She looked at the details of the room now, it was a dark purple, filled with more dark purple wood for a bookshelf, containing other darkly colored books. _well at least they have a theme here._ There was a cobweb in one of the top corners, and Toko couldn't tell whether it was real or fake and shivered. She shuffled into the circle, trying to find a place to squeeze in with everyone else. 

"Erm, excuse me," Toko whispered to the blonde-haired girl. The girl received the message and politely shuffled over for Toko, turning her face red at the quite normal gesture. She was in between her and the rodent-infested man, who seemed to want to protest her being there, but kept quiet after the blonde-hair girl obliged. She was shocked by the fact her presence was despised, but still hated the feeling. 

The late bell had rung, meaning class had now begun, but the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Having completed the school for two years, Toko was used to their clown routine, popping out of nowhere. Scaring all the first years, flinching the second ones, and leaving the third years unphased. Toko being the coward she was, braced herself to be a disgrace to the third years of Hope's Peak and be startled by the teacher's appearance. In the center of their cultist pentagon, there was a portrait of an oddly pastel-colored, considering the room, rabbit. She wore something that looked like it came out of a kids' cartoon and Toko was thoroughly confused by the rabbit as it didn't fit at all with the class, but the portrait began to shake. Toko and the caped kid screamed, though the caped child looked like he had more of a shock, looking like he was about to start crying. Out of the portrait popped out the pastel rabbit described with a ridiculous animeesque costume and a wand was it began to speak. Though Toko has passed out from the creature jumping out. Toko was now long gone and Syo stood erect. The blonde-haired girl looked starry-eyed and amazed by Syo's appearance.

Syo cackled. "I see I made it just in time for the class! Oh, I can't imagine the look on that little losers face when she saw what course she'd be taking!" Syo cackled some more, shocking everyone who wasn't a third-year student.

"Ahem!" The rabbit interrupted.

"Eh, what's with this rodent?" She said pointing at the rabbit. "Speaking of rodents, why does the dude next to me look like he has fleas or something?"

"They're the Dark Divas of Devastation and they will not tolerate your slander!" The man standing next to him burst out.

"Everyone be quiet!" The rabbit burst. She promptly apologized for raising her voice. "I'm Magical Girl Usami, but as your teacher, you may call me Usami."

"Eh?? This rodent is gonna teach us? I thought all the teacher were bears!" Syo interjected.

"Hush hush!" Usami quieted. "You sure cause a lot of trouble and I've never seen you in this class before, but you don't look like a first-year to me, what is your name? Actually maybe we should save it for introduc-" Usami was cut off by yet another student interrupting her.

The girl next Syo was breathing heavily, as if in a euphoric state. The girl's face was reddened and she looked even more starry-eyed than before. Through her excited pants, she spoke. "Syo... You're Genocider Syo!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Genocider Syo," The blonde girl breathed through her teeth. 

"And? What of it?" Syo tsked at her.

"You're my favorite serial killer!"

Syo cackled. "What kind of idiot picks a murderer to like?"

"Ahem!" Usami interjected. They quieted down. "Finally, Syo, you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut or there will be administrative consequences!" Syo laughed again.

"Oh boy, this whole class is just one big circus, I haven't laughed this much in a while and that says something! Do you really think a serial killer is scared of our principal? But go at this point chattering with you clowns is getting boring so go on," Syo conceded.

"Insults will not be tolerated! But before you begin another outburst, I'd like to proceed with introductions. We'll go in order around the circle," Usami explained. "State your full name, talent, and year, we'll start with you." Usami pointed at the small red-headed girl.

"N-nyeh?" She was clearly zoned and shaken by Syo's appearance. It took a moment for her to recompose herself. She covered her eyes with her hat as too further avoid eye contact with Syo "Oh, my names Himiko Yumeno," She muttered quietly. "I'm the ultimate mage! But no one believes me so everyone calls me a magician, but my magic is real! I'm a first-year here."

"Lovely, next?" Usami encouraged.

"I'm Kokichi Ouma!" The boy who looked as if he were about to cry before, suddenly perked up with a smile. "I'm the ultimate supreme leader so you better bow down to me!"

"Eh? If I bowed down I'd just be the same height as you," Syo interjected.

"How mean, you're gonna m-make me cry," Ouma sniffled.

"Syo, you need to stop speaking out of turn!" Usami berated. Syo just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Ouma. You don't need to cry, I'm here..."

"Just kidding!" Ouma giggled.

"See, this dwarf is super irritating, he had it coming!" Syo berated. 

"Syo! One more outburst like that and I'll have to dismiss you back to the office."

"I'm a first-year anyways, bowing down to a first-year? How great would that be?" Ouma joked.

"I'm Sonia Nevermind," The blonde-haired girl began. Syo's attention was caught, and for once she didn't have any impulse to interrupt. She was bewitched by the girl, she seemed perfect, too perfect to be in a class like this. She wondered how she even ended up in this class anyways. "I'm the ultimate princess, and I'm a second year,"

"That's cool and all," Syo began as soon as Sonia was finished, pushing down the spell that she had originally been put under. "Eh, you all already know the deal with me, I'm Genocider Syo, the one and only and all of your favorites! Especially Ms. Royalty over here, seriously, what's the deal with her? I'm the ultimate serial killer, third-year and that loser dork that walked in here is Toko Fukawa. There's not a thing similar about us, to have to share the same body with her? It's disgusting and she knows that. Er, what her talent again, bookworm or something? Oops, she's not around to get offended so I guess there's no point in my little joke there. She's the ultimate dork! Just kidding again! She's the ultimate author. Third-year as well, but still no friends? What a loser ain't she? I don't have friends either, but that's fine with me I'd just kill them a-"

"But you only kill attractive males, so does that mean you can be friends with girls?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, here she goes again. Look, _princess,_ I'm not here to be your idol as much as I'd love the attention!" Syo cackled. "But nah, seriously buzz off, I don't want any nuisance like you,"

"Syo, that's overboard!" Usami said.

"That shouldn't count, she interrupted me first!" Syo deflected. Sonia's starry eyes lost their color as they dimmed and began to get teary. Syo glanced over to the disheartened girl. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, sweetie, just like, stop worshipping me 'kay?" 

"Does that mean we can be normal friends?" Sonia asked now back to her obsessive self. 

"Yeah... sure," Syo glanced away. Her face reddened. She became annoyed at the fact Toko's desire to be loved began to leak into her. Obviously she was much better at taking compliments, but Syo still didn't like the girl. Sonia made Syo feel uncomfortable, but not in the way Hifumi did. She scoffed at her own internal conflict and looked at the lemon next to her expectantly. "Come on, it's your turn, you goth!"

"I'm Gundham Tanaka," He said without hesitation. "And here are the four dark divas of devastation!" He pointed at his hamsters. "I'm the Ultimate Breeder, but that's not all I can do! I'm already a master of the dark arts, so much so that even our creators fear and regret making me. I will be welcomed in hell where they shall throne me as their king." He hadn't realized it, but he was posing subconsciously during his speech. Syo decided to copy his movements to mock him and cackled once he had finished speaking.

"You're hilarious, the biggest clown of them all, your appearance even says so!" Syo insulted. She was pretty sure she had heard Usami call out to her, but she ignored her. "You seem like fun, you may be the biggest loser I've ever seen, even more so than that four-eyed dork, but at least you'll spice things up." Gundham looked disgusted by Syo's words towards her, or maybe it was the fact that she had even spoken to him in general. Syo's look turned irritated again. "No need to be so cold, towards me." She elbowed him to which he brushed the contact point towards the floor. "Come out, isn't hell gonna welcome you with open arms? How's that supposed to happen if you're treating me lik-" Syo felt a tug on her braids pulling her down to the floor. She hit her head, and dazed, she looked up at Usami. 

"Unacceptable behavior!" Usami spat at her. The second and third-year students seemed shocked. "I will make sure administration deals with you, now go!"

"Oh yeah? And how do you know I'm not gonna run off?" Syo smirked.

"I'll make sure she doesn't escape!" Sonia offered confidently. 

"Well, there you go!" Usami smirked back. Sonia offered her hand out to Syo and Syo scoffed, grabbing her hand and Sonia picking her up. Sonia let go and then locked elbows with Syo, smiling at her as they exited the classroom together. 

Syo was disgusted by walking elbow-in-elbow with Sonia and couldn't help, but roll her eyes at every happy step that Sonia took. Meanwhile, Sonia had the largest smile on her face and was filled with energy.

"What's your deal? You still interested in me? Even after all the trouble?" Syo questioned. _This girl is absolutely insane._ Sonia made a noise of agreement. "Why?"

"I don't know I just like you." She stated proudly. Syo was about to say something, but suddenly she had stopped in her tracks. The bang from Usami began resonating in her head again. She felt lightheaded and Sonia was jerked back from the sudden halt. "Syo, is anything wrong?" Sonia asked worryingly. Syo couldn't reply as her body went limp and she fell to the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

What was once Syo was no longer. Toko lie there on the floor, her eyes struggling to get a rein on her surroundings. Finally adjusting, she looked up and says the blonde-haired beauty's face just above hers. She stammered and turned a beet red trying to find anything to say to her. With all her literary experience and vocabulary, the pages of her brain were blank in the awe od the girl. Almost as if the words had become sentient and flown away. As they glided off, Toko desperately reached out to grab a word, just one, she didn't care what it was and with that, she uttered.

"Sonia?" Toko said softly.

"That's me yes," Sonia smiled at Toko and the strings of her heart were being played like a lyre, as the angel Sonia came down to bless her. How long had it been since someone smiled at Toko? Thinking of it, Toko had never had anyone smile at her, but she didn't have enough experience to be disappointed. Social interaction was not something she had, nor something she craved, though the kindness is always nice. She reminisced on her freshman orientation, the boy who had struck up a conversation with her. He was very kind, but not that it mattered at the moment. Her eyes had already been caught by the grace of the love of her life. Even then, no matter how separated the two were, she'd always visit him. Usually, she would be turned down almost instantly at the door, but the effort he took out of her day to acknowledge her. Toko fell into euphoria just thinking of him in the moment only to be awakened by Sonia. "Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Hi," She replied, coldly. Now that she wasn't fawning over Togami, Toko now has a clearer conscience, but still a pounding headache.

"Thank goodness you're okay! Wait, are you okay?" The gears of Toko's brains began to churn again with Sonia backing up from her head. She felt the chill of the marble floor and shivered, quickly rising up from it. Sonia was their gracefully kneeled beside her, her hand folded gently on her lap. Her legs turning just barely to the side. In everything she did she was graceful, elegant, the same way Toko viewed her one and only.

"I'm okay... my head just hurts a little,"

"Ah, well we're on our way to the principal's office, so we can stop by the nurse's on the way there!" Sonia stood up and extended her hand towards Toko, offering her help to stand up.

"Principal's?" Toko groaned as she grabbed Sonia's hand. It was soft, Sonia let out a squeal, but Toko was utterly dazed. "What did Syo do this time?" Sonia's head tilted confused.

"What do you mean? Do you not recall?" The two girls started walking through the hallway, heading towards the main lobby of the academy where both the principal's office and the nurse's room would be in close proximity to each other.

"No, I don't," Toko said bluntly. Aside from her appearance, Toko now began to notice Sonia's airheadedness. Toko spit. She hated girls like that, she hated people like that. This girl is a flat, one-dimensional girl. Pretty, blonde, and stupid. That was all. Toko craved intellectuals that shared the same knowledge that she did, like her one and only. Toko realized she had been thinking of him a lot, not that she hated it, it is her one true love after all, but this girl, why did she feel the need to compare her to Togami so often? It has to be something more than the elegance, and appearance. What was it? Toko returned to reality once again, looking at the teary-eyed girl. She then realized she had externally spit and scrambled to apologize to the girl. "No, I didn't mean to come off that way-" _You're doing great today Toko, your first impression, now this?_ "Syo and I don't share the same memories, just the same knowledge. It's pretty hard to understand for some people, I can't really put it in any better phrasing either..." Toko bit her nail.

"No, I understand completely! Memories are a one-time thing, even without a second person inside of you, people forget their memories easier. It's like math right? How often have I used one plus one in day to day life, but I still know it's two! Right?" Sonia said expectantly. Her eyes, shimmered, awaiting an answer.

"Uh, yeah that's pretty much it..." 

"Would friendships count as knowledge?"

"Ah, yeah?" Toko replied confused. Then she realized. "Oh, Syo said..."

"Yup, indeed!" Sonia tightened her grip on Toko's hand. Toko flinched, now realizing she had never let go of Sonia's. She figured this wasn't a good time anyways, it was soft too. "We're friends! And according to Genocider Syo, I'm your first one," Sonia loosened her grip on Toko's hand and twirled around in the hallway, her dress flying up around her like a ballerina's tutu.

"Hooray?" Toko maybe celebrated.

"Hooray indeed!" Sonia clapped her hands together. Sonia was awfully cheery for Toko's taste, and definitely Syo's taste. She wondered how Syo became so drawn to her. She then realized and gagged. Would it be right to report that realization to Sonia? It isn't like Toko feels the same way, well she does, but not like Syo does. Syo probably doesn't realize it either, but what is Syo gonna do? Yell at her? Toko sighed, deciding to save it for later. It felt like treason almost, admitting that she, well not exactly she, but Syo was in love with Sonia? Sounded like some love at first sight story, the kid that Toko hated. They always had bad prose and were sappy. Syo hated them even more, so what was it about this girl that led Syo to be so enticed? She doubted an airhead like Sonia could even love anyways, but curiosity tugged at her.

"So, uh, I've never had friends before right?"

"Yup!" Sonia replied. Her response was awfully enthusiastic considering the question Toko asked.

"So, girls talk about their crushes, right?" 

"Mhm!"

"Is there anyone you like?" Toko asked. Sonia didn't reply, she looked up and put her hand on her chin. She made a noise of pondering, and it took a while.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to fall in love with anyone because I'm a princess, but..." Sonia began. "I'm quite fond of Gundham!" Toko felt dejected. "He's the reason I joined the class." Sonia fidgeted with her fingers. Toko could already tell, that Gundham felt the same way, but with the personality of those two, they probably never realized. "Is there anyone you like Toko?"

"Ah," She was startled. She probably should have seen it coming, but still. "A-ah, no... no.. I mean yes! Yes there is! Togami, he's the Prince to my Cinderella! The Darcy to my Elizabeth!" Sonia was the one the came to her head first though, understandable, she was right there. Though, Toko wondered what would happen if she started feeling the same, if her feelings for Togami were able to leak into Syo, then how long...?

"We're at the nurse's, Toko!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sonia sat idly by in the office with Toko as they patiently waited for Toko to be examined. Sonia already knew who the nurse would be and was happy to greet them the moment they came out.

"Hi, Mikan!" She said gleefully as Mikan appeared. She was tending another patient, someone neither Toko nor Sonia recognized. just before she came to check on them. Sonia kicking her legs in her seat sitting by Toko.

"M-Ms. Sonia!" Mikan stammered. She did her best attempt at a curtsy, but the clumsy nurse somehow tripped over her own feet and stumbled, grasping on to the room's sink to regain her balance. She decided to quit before she embarrassed herself more, already feeling ashamed. "A-are you injured?"

"Nope. I'm here with her," Sonia gestured to Toko.

"A-ah, I'm sorry for not noticing. A-as a nurse, I should really do better! So sorry, please forgive me!" Mikan violently apologized. She moved over to Toko. "W-what is your name? D-did you come with a slip?"

"T-Toko Fukawa. I didn't come with a slip," Toko noticed she didn't stutter over the first letter of her other sentence. Mikan had quite a stutter as well, and for some reason hearing, Mikan do the same comforted her greatly. Mikan's eyes sparkled at Toko.

"What seems to be the issue?" Mikan said perfectly, even she herself looked shocked. It seemed the feeling of ease that the two got from finding some relatability in each other was mutual.

"My head is pounding..." Toko said.

"Usami pulled on her braids and slammed her into the ground," Sonia elaborated.

"Usami? Usami did that?" Mikan was flabbergasted, she covered her mouth as she gasped. "Usami almost never uses violence! What could possibly have happened for her to have gone to that measure?"

"Ah, yeah. It's kinda hard to explain why she would do it. To be honest, I don't know myself, but it was probably most definitely justified," Toko averted her gaze. She hoped that she didn't confuse or scare the poor girl she had so much in common with. "But asides from that is it possible that you could help with my headache?"

"Of course! Well, not me. I'm sure Ms. Kimura knows what to give you, she's the actual school nurse here, I'm just the student assistant," Mikan called for Seiko and there she came from the curtains of the rest area. As if she was listening to the entire conversation, she held out of a bottle of pills to Toko. The bottle looked quite sketchy, almost illegitimate, and Seiko's appearance didn't strengthen Toko's trust in the medicine in any way. Yet, a pounding headache was a pounding headache, and if this was gonna fix it then so be it.

"Take two," Seiko said, gesturing the number with her fingers. Toko loosened the child safety cap and poured two of the pills into her hand. Mikan ran tap water into a cup and handed it to her. With a tinge of regret, Toko downed the pills, expectingly to have some kind of heart attack. Surprisingly, the moment she could no longer feel the pills in her throat, her headache disappeared in an instant.

"Wow... it actually worked. Thank you so much, MIkan!" Toko said. Mikan blushed in response and seemed to want to try and get out some kind of words, but ultimately couldn't do so. Deciding she was making a fool of herself once more, she settled with a bow. Though she failed to learn from her first attempt and ended up tripping again, this time she fell over fully. Toko moved quickly, most likely out of fear instead of something more heroic to catch Mikan, as if she didn't she would tumble right onto her. Toko struggled to coordinate her hand moved to catch Mikan, but somehow wrapped around her instead. Both Toko and Mikan were put in an uncomfortable situation by Toko's unintentional hug, and stunned, Toko couldn't let go. _What what what what what what what what? What kind of generic story with a horrible plot cliche is this?_

"Toko has become a player! Capturing the hearts of Mikan and me!" Sonia joked, but Toko didn't pick up on it.

"Wha- no- I didn't mean-" Toko couldn't finish a sentence, but her body was still too stiff and tense to let go, which didn't help prove her innocence at all. Mikan only let out little squeals before slipping from Toko's grip and collapsing into the floor unconscious. Mikan was a blushing mess, her face looked as if she had gone to heaven. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. It happens all the time to her. Mikan is just a bit... unfortunate, shall I say," Seiko said. She nonchalantly picked up Mikan's limp body and carried her to the rest area as if this was routine for her. "You're free to go now," Seiko waved them off.

"It's time to see Mr. Kirigiri now, Toko!" Sonia still said upbeat. She was unphased by any of the events that had just taken place and just maintained the same aloof sparkles in her eyes.

"Ah, right..." Toko said. With all that happened, she nearly forgot. 

The girls walked merely a few steps to the principal's office, and Toko took a seat to compose herself while Sonia explained everything to the secretary instead. Toko took deep breaths and uneasily tapped her fingers. How many times had she been sent to the office because of Syo's behavior over the years? What if this was the last straw? The tapping of her fingers became more agitated. Sonia sat down next to her after she had finished talking and looked at Toko whose eyes and mind were somewhere else panicked. Sonia looked down at Toko's fingers, as they were causing quite a noise and grabbed her entire hand to stop them. She held them in a reassuring way and Toko's mind was snapped back to reality, but not anymore stabilized. 

"It'll be okay, Toko," Sonia comforted. Though her attempt just made Toko's heart rate increase more, albeit for a different reason.


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls sat in the office and waited. Mr. Kirigiri was already busy dealing with Mondo, and the build up leading to Toko being called into the room didn't ease her anymore. Her feet tapped at an accelerating rate and her heart felt it was gonna pump out of her chest. Sonia tried to reassure her, but still her thoughts tan wild. _I've finally made a friend, someone finally cares about me, it's been less than a day, am I going to lose her in less than a day?_ _And Master Byakuya-_ Toko tightly closed her fist and eyes. _I knew it, I was too ambitious, I shouldn't have gotten so excited, nothing good ever happens to a trashy, smelly girl like me._

Then, the faithful opening of the door. Toko swallowed down as Mondo left the office. A few seconds felt like an eternity to her. The entirety of her breath has taken away in a few seconds. Sonia would be taken away from her after knowing her for a few seconds. A few seconds felt like too many to her. The time warp that took was stuck in finally ended, in a single word as her wolrd collapsed.

"Toko?" Mr. Kirigiri called from his office. Toko stood up, her knees shaking as she slowly inched towards the door. 

"Toko," The same worded that collapsed her universe. Toko looked back at Sonia. "You're going to be fine," Sonia really was something else.

Toko stepped foot into the office and it seemed like the door closed itself behind her. She jumped at the sound, then looked down ashamed for getting startled for something so small. 

"Ah, Toko!" Mr. Kirigiri greeted. "Please, sit down and relax." Toko nodded and obeyed. She sat in the chair, tapping her foot once more. "You seem to have forgotten the relax part," He chuckled. It took a moment for her to realize she was tapping her foot, but as soon as she did, she halted it immediately. Pretty soon, Toko would be gone. Mr. Kirigiri would pull out her feather, make her sneeze, and once Toko was once more, she'd probably be packing her bags to say goodbye to Hope's Peak.

"G-g-g-g-good morning, M-Mr. Kirigiri," Toko bowed. Though she shot her head down too quickly and banged it on the desk. Her body laid limp for a moment until Syo shot up.

"GGGGOOOOOODDDDDD MORNIING!!!" She belted out. "It's everyone's favorite psychopath game show host, Genocider Syo! I'd like to welcome you back to Mr. Kirigiri's office where the fate of I, your host, and Toko lie in the palms of Principal Kirigiri. Will I successfully answer correctly to all his introgations, or shall this be the end of my career as a talent student?" She dramatically put her hand on her head and closed her eyes after saying that. She peek open one eye before returning to her natural posture.

"So, Miss Syo. You caused a disruption in the dark arts course?"

"Why, yes I did," She said, putting on a southern belle accent. "Now, I ain't gonna have to leave this here school, am I?" She grossly fluttered her eyes and the immediately after cackled.

"No, Syo. Toko's talent is too great for that,"

"Well, that's all you need to say ain't it?" She said in her normal voice. "I guess I can head out then,"

"No, we still need some kind of consequence for your behavior. I could expel you specifically, Syo."

"Huh? How you gonna do that?" 

"Well, I could instruct Ms. Usami to carry a feather around so whenever you appear, you simply sneeze and Toko returns. Syo almost used her normal retort back, but this time bit her abnormally long tongue. If Syo could never come back to Hope's Peak, she could never see Sonia again. She still wasn't sure why she wanted to see Sonia so badly, but she definitely didn't want to lose her. She felt a bit of that sentiment from Toko as well, but the way Toko felt was different from the way she felt. Syo's crave for Sonia was much stronger. "Or..."

Syo perked up. "Or?"

"We could begin to work on your behavior," He began. "You're in the dark arts class, correct?"

"Yeah."

"So you've already met Ms. Nevermind, correct?" Syo's heart skipped a bit. She shyly nodded. _Huh, what's the matter with you, Syo? Why arre you so nervous like that four-eyed dork would be?_ "I wasn't sure of this before, because Toko would have trouble dealing with a stranger, but now that you two have met, she can teach you a bit of manners."

"Huh, h-how's that gonna work?" Syo said trying to regain her confidence. "We gonna chat over a cup of tea as she teaches me which way the fork points?"

"I suppose that could be something..." He considered. Syo's jaw dropped. "I'm just kidding! I mean, not unless she wants too. It may be a bit impromptu, but I'll have Miss Sonia room with you until you behave better. As a princess, she should be able to teach your proper social mannerisms. I'll call her to check if that's okay-"

"Don't have to, she's waiting right outside."

"Oh? Then call her in," Mr, Kirigiri said. Syo got up from the chair and waved Sonia inside. Sonia got up and walked into the room with her. Sonia stood just behind the chair as Syo returned to her seat.

"Good morning, Mr. Kirigiri," Sonia bowed perfectly. If Toko was a presence she'd feel like even more of a fool.

"Hello, Sonia. I was wondering if sharing a room with Syo and Toko would be okay with you?"

Sonia gasped and smiled. "I would love to!" Syo was sure if she should scoff or smile in reply to that.

"You're still way too eager to room with a serial killer, princess."

"It's okay, I'd love to learn about you anyways!" Syo definitely knew to scoff at that one.

"Okay, you girls get back to class, by the time it's over your room will be prepared,"

"Thank you, Mr. Kirigiri!" Sonia respectfully said as she left.

"Uh... thanks?" Syo followed her out.

The girls traveled back through the hallway to their class. Sonia was even more happy-go-lucky than before and Syo felt nauseated with how cloyingly sweet she was. Sonia's skips seemed to be extra bouncy, and she now audibly hummed through the hallway, in contrast with Syo's normal, well more leaning towards lumbering walking at this moment, walking style. "Ain't you still a bit happy?"

"I already said, why I'm happy, we're going to be roommates! Isn't that great, Syo?" Sonia turned around and grabbed her hands again. Syo hated it when Sonia did that, it made her feel so weird, yet at the same time she didn't want to ask her to stop.

"Uh, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were roomates
> 
> I have burnout for this fanfic, I don't really have motivation to write it, but I don't want to abandon it either, so it'll update one day, just don't get your hopes up for a recent update.


End file.
